mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
We sing the glory of Union
Day Two, Evening... Gill stood on a chair at the front of the bar holding a fed cap to his chest that Haddie had lifted three bars ago. He wore "his fathers" medals on his chest, and held his hands behind his back as the drunken celebrants beamed up at him from behind their raised glasses. Gill took a deep breath and sang at the top of his voice, *translated from Chinese "We sing to the glory of Union, Our friendship strong and true, Great is the glory of the Union We swear our oaths anew. Glorified gardens and factories, worlds and systems stand For year upon year we will fear no fear, held safely in its hands. As Gill sang to the tear filled appreciation of these once brave soldiers Haddie worked the crowd. Table to table, pocket to pocket she was working up quite a stash. They had been spotted twice since they started and each time they had managed to slip clear before the alarm could be properly raised. Gill had the perfect vantage point and Haddie the perfect cover. We will carry through the years The name of our proud union and a universe of freedom We will be as faithful as truth. Haddie gave Gill a thumbs up from the back of the room indicating that her satchel was near full. He gave her a nod as he skipped to the last verse with renewed gusto. "We praise our native planets, worlds all hand in hand. Remember the exploits of our soldiers, We thank them as we stand. We praise the names of all Who died to keep us free. Before the sacred memory of the fallen We give our oath to thee." And so the marks broke into applause and coins were pressed into his palm as he stepped down from his stool. He looked over to see Haddie slipping outside and then to his alarm saw on the other side of the room a group of three men entering with faces like thunder. The burly one in the centre was the owner of the hat he now wore. Gill was still being patted on the back and offered drinks by the vetrans as the hats owner locked eyes with him. He noted with horror that the other two men were already stalking across to the room to follow Haddie out. He had to warn her! He had to lose that man. His face already pale with panic he screamed and pointed at the man. The crowd turned to look at what was the matter and he blurted out the first thing that came to him. "It's him! That's the browncoat that killed my Pa!" Most of the customers sat in confusion. Several of them questioned Gill and looked concerned and a few of them were either drunk or stupid enough to throw themselves into action. The man suddenly found himself at the centre of a drunken brawl and Gill took the opportunity to race out after his sister covering his eyes to hide fake tears. Gill darted out of the bar at full speed and rounded the corner toward their agreed meeting place. He stopped dead to find the two alliance goons that had followed Haddie lying face down on the ground with blood pooling beneath each body. "Ere ee is." came a voice from the darkness. Gill looked up straining to see a figure just a little taller than himself standing next to Haddie. He started forward but the glint of steel gave him pause. "Good lad." the stranger said, "We need to ave a quiet word you and I. Shall we..." and with that the stranger was walking away into the darkness leading Haddie by the arm. Gill stepped over the bodies and followed. It had been going so well...